frobiden luv
by turntechGoclheacl
Summary: drak n jsoh find luv in a hopelss playce
1. the fite

DRAKE AND JOSH I DONT OWN THEM!

-  
THIS WILL B UPDATED SO OFTEN OKAY YU WILL LOVE TO READ THIS STORY I RPOMIS!

this is written from the perspective of josh

hi im hosj and i had a really odd day this wekend ok so i wzu chillin wit mindy (she my girl u kno i get tonz of pusy wit dat bitch rite) and drak come in like "ayo bitchez wut up" and im like "DRAK U DON SAy DAT IN FRUN OF MINDY IMA PROTECIT MY WOMN!1111" and i try to punch drak but he to stron g and drak sez "se me in uyr bedrorm 2nite" and im like "ok and " i go bck to fuken mindi an i guss thats how friday ended 


	2. talkin 2 drak

affr i finshed doin mindy up da booty i wnt up 2 mi room wher drak hd a strpa on on andi wuz all lik "HOLY SHIT DRAK UR A WOMEN! EW YU HAVE NO RIGHTS!" an drak was like " i kno :'C i didn wnat 2 spend the rest of my lif in da kitchn so i prtend 2 be boi but i kno i cant hav as big dik as u so i wn 2 fuk u ok ay l ets go fuk like wild boizzzz" an i sez "ummm i hav to think let mi tlk 2 mindi" and drak was all lik "ok go tal k 2 ur fat lesb in whor e gf bc she a fat lesavin whor an she shud die bc she a whore" so i m goin down 2 see mindi when i se dad... 


	3. oh noo dad thts illegal11!

" hi sun" daddyo sed 2 me an i wuz like "wtf do u wan u fukken fagget kill urslf" and he sead ":'( i jus wan 2 tel u dat icarly miranda cosgrove did it wit me an no she pregnet" an i sed "omg dad i thnk dats illegal" an dad sed "ya i thnk it is so i gagged megan in the basmet an drughher so she won remmebr" an i sed "good pln" and run awy frum teh rapis


	4. midnys a btch man good thing she ded

so aftr runnern away frum mi racist dad i saw mindie she wuz frothin at da mout bc my dik gave her rabiez or sum shit idrc i men shez jus a bitch i cn fuk anyon amirite so ether way i talk 2 her jus like "ay gurrl drak sez i shud fuk him/her/tranny whore shud i" an mindi sed "ajfnjdnujJHBSFHn" bc i mean she is sort a frothin at th mouth n shi but i hit her bc shez a fucken whor man i fukken slamed her face an her skull caved in an shit and she wuz fuck n hownlin an it don matter cuz she neded 2 mak me a sammich u kno but its chill sinc she died n shit ya kno so i decid wut da fuck fo i hav 2 loose so i go up 2 drak room an sey "im reddy an im horny so let me wip my dik in ur tite ass pussyy bitch nigga" an drak wuz in the closet changin an he sed "wait a sec" so i did an then...


	5. review & getin reddy 4 da fuken

b4 we get in2 chater 5 i jus want 2 make sur u kno wats goin on

drak is into fukken men bc he a women who haz no rites

megn is pregnant wit my dads new kid and she drugged in da basemnt

mindy is ded bc she had rabies n i beet her 2 deth (cn i go 2 jail for tht i hop not(

mindyz a fukken faget

so this is just fillin u in incase u wer confusd ok bakc to the story

so drak cum out of da closet (lol thas a gay joke too hahha ) and he in a kinkey dominatriks outfit an he sez "r u reddy to get ur ballz wipped off" an i wuz like "no not rly cn we just fuk" and den she wipped my asshole an it give me 20 fot long bonr bc i hav jumbo dik tht cn kill all da polar bearz

so i sed "im gunna drag mi blak watter hose and cram it so far up ur pusy that it hits ur tongu and wen i cum it shoor in2 ur mout and it mak u explod bc ther so much cum in ur body that ur body cant take it any more and u vomit ur organs and u die"

an drak sed" im gunna mak sure mi pussi tast like pepsi cola" and he removd da strap on to revel someting serious...

HE HAD A DIK N A VAGINA!111111!

(AUTHORS NOTE: im gonna focus on makin chpters longr so ther mite be a bigger gap between why they post! ok bye)


	6. pregnet sex?

"wha da fuk so u have sum rites and oly need 2 be in da kitchen haf of da time?" i sed and drak was like " i guess idk where dis dik came frum-" adn then we paused bc we new wat 2 say

**"MEGEN!"**

i sed "idrc rite now well get 2 da bottom of dis lata but rite now i wan 2 get 2 da bottom of u"

so i finger bang heimer really hard in da asshole bc i am so fuken horny and drak just moans "rock me like a sailboat" and i respond by sayin "ima be like a dog where i lap up all da pussy juices and it dries up and breaks apart! LOL YOU FUCKKEN TRANNY BIRCH!" and i started lickin an drak starteid cummin all in my eyelids so im blind now i gues s idk whatever but drak wuld nt stahp cummin an i sed "thats not good" but hes like "o no thatz all the eggz frum my ovries mixin wit mi sperm i am makin my own babeez!" and i sed

"OH SHIT"

bc i dont think that works i mean thats how u get abortionz n shit yu kno

so bak 2 wat i wuz sayin drak wuz makin like 30 babiez an he becam fat becuz he was pregnet and babyz kept poppin out and all of a sudden megan came up and sed let me join dis and kept poppin out babies and it became a dixplosion and ther were like 300 babies on the floor so i took out the ak and wuz like **"ODD FUTURE WOLF GANG KILL DEM ALL DONT GIVE A FUCK BABY DEATH REVOLUTION TIME NIGGA IM GONNA KILL 300 BABIES THE MOST PAINFUL WAY I CAN" **so i threw all the babies down stairs and shot them #yolo


End file.
